gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mockingbird
"Mockingbird" is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Game of Throneshttp://www.hbo.com/#/schedule/series/GAME+OF+THRONES/PMRS1663. It is the thirty-seventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 18, 2014. It was written by producers David Benioff and D.B. Weiss and directed by Alik Sakharov. Plot Summary At King's Landing Tyrion and Jaime discuss Tyrion's fate and the irony of Lord Tywin striking down both his heirs if Jaime were to die being Tyrion's champion. Tyrion asks Jaime to bring him Bronn. Bronn arrives in the clothes of a lord having been in the courtship of a Stokeworth daughter. He will not fight the Mountain and bids farewell to Tyrion. Later, Tyrion is approached by Oberyn Martell, who tells Tyrion of his disappointment in their first encounter. Oberyn and his sister Elia were told stories of the Lannister Monster and his extreme deformities. And during a visit to Casterly Rock, Cersei showed Tyrion to Oberyn and Elia. Oberyn says he saw no monster, just a baby. Cersei tells them Tyrion killed their mother, she then cruelly assaults Tyrion until stopped by Jaime. Oberyn tells Tyrion that he seeks justice, Tyrion replies that he will find none here. Oberyn offers his service as Tyrion's champion in the coming trial by combat. Gregor Clegane, known by most as 'the Mountain', is mercilessly killing prisoners with a great sword. Cersei approaches him and thanks him for his haste in returning to King's Landing as her champion for the trial by combat. Gregor asks who he will be fighting, Cersei asks if it matters, and he shakes his head. At Meereen Daenerys is surprised by Daario in her private chambers, she reprimands him but he is persistent and is told to undress. Later, Daario bumps into ser Jorah. He is early to meet with Daenerys yet later than others. Daenerys tells Jorah that she sent Daario to take the Second Sons to Yunkai to kill the masters that have resurfaced. Jorah relates to the mercy shown by Eddard Stark for his dealings in slavery and convinces Daenerys to bring the masters to justice without execution. Therefore she sends Daario Naharis and the Second Sons to Yunkai, whose slave masters regained control over the city and its people, together with Hizdahr zo Loraq to re-establish freedom she gave to its slaves. The Second Sons will remain in Yunkai till further notice. At Dragonstone Queen Selyse speaks to Melisandre. Melisandre tells Selyse about her use of potions and illusions in serving the Lord of Light. Selyse asks her if she used the potions when she slept with Stannis, to which she replies "no". Selyse then remarks on her desire to leave their daughter Shireen behind when they go to the North but is shown by Melisandre that Shireen will be needed. In the Riverlands Arya and Sandor encounter a dying man in a ransacked village, Sandor gives him a gift of mercy by stabbing him in the heart. Sandor is ambushed by Biter and is bitten on the neck. He snaps Biter's neck and drops him dead in the dirt. Rorge encounters them and after a short interrogation is killed by Arya with a quick thrust by Needle to his heart. After, Sandor clumsily addresses his wounds from Biter. Arya suggests burning to cauterize the wound but is rebuffed by Sandor's fear of fire. Sandor confirms the story of his facial scars from burns inflicted by Gregor's wrath and how his father covered up the truth making him feel alone. Arya offers to clean and stitch him up, to which Sandor allows. Brienne and Podrick stop at an inn to dine on kidney pie made by Hot Pie. Hot Pie tells them at length the process in finding the right ingredients. He then asks of Brienne's business to which she replies that she is in Lady Stark's service to find and protect her daughters. Hot Pie leaves after addressing the Starks as traitors. As Brienne and Podrick prepare to leave the inn, Podrick reminds Brienne that telling people of their quest could be dangerous. They are soon approached by Hot Pie who imparts a baked good shaped like a wolf. He tells them that he last saw Arya alive and hints that she was being seeked by the Hound. Podrick suggests that they head to the Eyrie. At the Wall Jon and his fellow brothers return from Craster's Keep. In first sight of his direwolf, Ghost, Alliser Thorne sends his "beast" away, outside Castle Black. Afterwards Jon tries to convince the Night's Watch to barricade the Wall by blocking off the tunnels against the Wilding invasion. He is denied after being reminded of his place in the Watch and sent to serve as a sentry on top of the Wall by Alliser Thorne. At the Eyrie Sansa builds a snow replica of Winterfell, Robin chances upon her and asks where is the Moon Door. Sansa tells him Winterfell doesn't have a Moon Door, Robin insists and knocks over a castle tower leading to a quick slap by Sansa. Robin threatens to tell his mother and runs away. Lord Petyr witnesses the action and assures Sansa that he will deal with Lysa. Petyr tells Sansa that she is more beautiful than her mother Catelyn and kisses her, this is seen by Lysa. Sansa is summoned by Lysa, who tells Sansa of Moon Door executions. Lysa then grabs Sansa and threatens to throw her out for kissing Petyr, she is stopped when Petyr arrives and promises to send Sansa away. Lysa and Petyr embrace and upon parting Petyr tells Lysa that he only ever loved one woman - her sister. He then pushes Lysa out the Moon Door and looks down as she plummets to her death hundreds of feet below. Appearances First Deaths *Biter *Rorge *dying man *Lysa Arryn Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish *Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark *Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn *with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest starring *Pedro Pascal as Prince Oberyn Martell *Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis *Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne *Tara Fitzgerald as Queen Selyse Baratheon *Kate Dickie as Lady Lysa Arryn *Dominic Carter as Lord Janos Slynt *Barry McGovern as a dying man *Mark Stanley as Grenn *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Josef Altin as Pypar *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn *Brenock O'Connor as Olly *Andy Beckwith as Rorge *Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane *Brian Fortune as Othell Yarwyck *Gerard Jordan as Biter *Marko Jelic as Cast notes *14 of 26 cast members for the fourth season appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Charles Dance (Tywin Lannister), Stephen Dillane (Stannis Baratheon), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Conleth Hill (Varys), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund Giantsbane), Rose Leslie (Ygritte), Hannah Murray (Gilly), and Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Snow) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes *The title is a reference to the personal sigil of Lord Petyr Baelish, the mockingbird. As Lord Baelish is the sole member of his house, it has become the sigil associated with House Baelish. *Due to the Memorial Day holiday in the United States on May 25th, there will be a two week break between episodes 7 and 8 of Season 4. *It is mentioned for the second time how the Hound's face was burnt. Previously Littlefinger tells it to Sansa, while Arya listens, in Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things. In the books *The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Storm of Swords: **Chapter 65, Arya XII: Arya and the Hound find a dying bowman. He asks the gift of mercy, and the Hound kills him. **Chapter 66, Tyrion IX: Tyrion is visited by Bronn in his cell, but the former sell-sword is to marry Lollys Stokeworth and will not fight for Tyrion. Later, Oberyn Martell visits him as well, as a companion rather than a judge. Oberyn then tells Tyrion he will save him as his champion since he wants to avenge the deaths of his sister Elia and her children by fighting against the Mountain. **Chapter 80, Sansa VII: Sansa finds it snowing outside in the Eyrie and builds a castle that resembles Winterfell. Robin Arryn arrives and ruins part of the castle and Sansa slaps him. Once Robin leaves, Littlefinger soon encounters Sansa and tells her that she is more beautiful than her mother and then kisses her. Sansa is brought before Lysa ,who drags her before the moon door, however Littlefinger comes just in time and tells Lysa to let her go. Littlefinger then tells Lysa that he has loved only one woman (only Cat) and he then shoves Lysa out the Moon Door. *The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Feast For Crows: **Chapter 20, Brienne IV: Brienne and Podrick find out the Arya Stark is alive and is rumored to be traveling with The Hound. *The episode is adapted from the following chapters of'' A Dance with Dragons'': **Chapter 2, Daenerys I: Daenerys sends Daario Naharis, with whom she has become lovers, on a mission. Memorable Quotes Tyrion Lannister '- "Where's your sense of adventure? Even if you lose, imagine the look on father's face when you fall: our family name snuffed out with a single swing of the sword." 'Jaime Lannister '- "It is tempting." 'Jorah Mormont '- "It's tempting to see your enemies as evil, all of them, but there is good and evil on both sides of every war ever fought." 'Podrick Payne '- "I don't want to offend my lady. I truly don't." 'Brienne '''- "You're not interesting enough to be offensive." '''Prince Oberyn Martell - "And what about what I want? Justice for my sister and her children. 'Tyrion Lannister '- '"'If you want justice, you've come to the wrong place." 'Prince Oberyn Martell '- "I disagree. I've come to the perfect place." 'Petyr Baelish '- "Oh my sweet wife. My sweet silly wife. I have only loved one woman...only one my entire life: your sister." References Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes